The New Kid
by xxdevil9xx
Summary: A mysterious new kid named Gavin comes to Tree Hill. What secrets does he hold? Will someone fall in love with him?First Fan fic, please R
1. Chapter 1

Gavin DcGraw stepped silently into his new school. People rushing by hium, paying him no mind. He looked along the wall of lockers, found his and opened it. Artwork was all around, pictures of a pretty blond girl and her friends stared back at him.

"Can I help you?" Someone asked behind him. He turned around, seeing the blond girl in the pictures.

"Let me guess, this is your locker?"

"Yeah" she replied, smiling shyly.

"Awesome. I'm Gavin by the way."

"Peyton. Are you new here?"

"Is it that obvious?" She laughed and nodded.

"Welcome to Tree Hill!"

"Why thank you Peyton. Woah! You like Dream Theater? I've never met anyone who's even heard of them before!" Gavin said, noticing the sticker on her notebook.

"I know right! But there so awesome. You into music?"

"Yeah, I'm guessin' you are too"

"Haha, yeah. Lemme se your schedule," he handed over the green paper, eying her suspiciously. "Hmmm..lucky you. Your in all my classes!" She said smiling at him. He flashed a mega-watt grin back.

"Lucky me. Well I have to go meet the principal. Which is?"

"Thata way" Peyton pointed behind her.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see ya in class!" he turned and walked away. Peyton looked after him. His black jeans pretty tight on his legs, a red and black hoodie covering his band tee, a Yankee fitted sticking out of his hood.

"Hey, who was that?" Lucas Scott, the boy friend of her best friend asked.

"This new kid, Gavin" She said, a far away look in here eyes.

"Oh, so have you gotten anyone new fro Tric? It would be so awesome if you could get The Fray dontcha think? Peyton? Earth to Peyton."

"What?" she said, snapping out of her gaze.

"Just talking about how Nathan wears Haley's underwear,"

"Oh, that's cool" Lucas looker at her quizzically. The bell rang. "Never mind, I have to get to class, later."

"Bye," she walked absentmindedly towards her class, thoughts focused on Gavin. She tried to start sketching him while Mr. Lester lectured on and on.

"Students, students. You have a new class-mate. This is Gavin DcGraw from" Mr. Lester looked over to Gavin for an answer.

"Hell" everyone laughed.

"That's a detention for you Mr. DcGraw!"

"Golly-Gee-Wilikers! That sure is a shame!" Gavin said with fake regret.

"Go sit next to Ms. Sawyer please," his face lit up at that. He walked back and sat down next to Peyton.

"Detention on the first day huh?" She asked.

"What can I say? I'm a bad ass."

"I'm sure" she laughed.

"Watcha drawin?" he asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"You"

"Really? Well, this is my good side" he said turning to the right.

"Did those hurt?" she asked.

"What these?" he asked, pointing to his lip and eyebrow ring, "Naw, not really. This one hurt like a bitch though!" he stuck out his tongue. Showing off a red tongue ring. Peyton's jaw dropped.

"Your parents let you do this?"

"Hell, no. I did it while my dad was, uhh, on a business trip. He killed me for it when he got home though."

"I hope I'm not interrupting your conversation with this learning stuff," said Mr. Lester who was suddenly standing beside them.

"Actually you are" Gavin said, flashing a smirk at the flustered teacher.

"To the principal's office Mr. DcGraw!"

"Ooooo, I'm scured" Gavin said, bitting his nails. He picked up his bag and headed towards the front of the class. Upon arriving there, he bowed, Peyton laughed. "Catch ya later Peyton!" Gavin said, waving as he exited the class. _You certainly will, _Peyton thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note- Hallo people, hopefully someone is actually reading this. This is my first fan-fic and no I don't actually write this bad, I'm just off to a slow start. I'd really REALLY like some reviews, flames are gladly welcome! Oh, and the pairings are Naley, Brucas, and PeytonOC, even though I'm a huge Leyton fan. So yeah, off to chapter numero 2!!

Oh, and this in not beta-d so all errors are mine!

Disclaimer-don't own em' (except Gavin)..oh how I wish I did

"So were gonna have a little dinner party tonight, you guys in?" Haley James Scott asked her friends.

"Sorry tutor girl, can't, me and Lucas were planning to," Brooke Davis started but her boyfriend interrupted her.

"Were in," Lucas said. Brooke stomped on his foot, "What?"

"You promised me we would, you know," Brooke whined inching closer to Lucas. Nathan shot a questioning look over at Lucas.

"We can always do that, later" he said, looking away shyly.

"Okay, mental pictures, let's change the subject shall we?" Haley asked.

"Gladly" Lucas replied. He looked up, noticing Peyton and the new kid walking towards another table. "Peyton!" he yelled out, motioning for them to come over. The two looked at each other and shrugged, walking towards the rest of the gang. They all moved over making room for the new additions.

"Guys this is Gavin, Gavin, this is everybody!" Peyton said, introducing.

"Hey everybody," Gavin said, waving.

"I'm Lucas"

"Haley"

"Nathan"

"Brooke"

"So, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and Brooke, got it," Gavin repeated, trying to remember everyone's name.

"Peyton, dinner party, you in?" Haley asked.

"Only if I can bring a friend," She answered, smiling at Gavin.

"Sure, so Gavin, where are you from?" Haley asked.

"HELL!" Peyton said in a deep voice, Gavin blushed.

"Yeah I heard about that. Did you get suspended?" asked Lucas.

"Nah, I've got a way with words. I'm from all over really. I was born in Montreal though," Gavin said, but no one was paying attention.

"Woah, someones in trouble!" Nathan stated, noticing the four big guys getting out of a black escalade.

"Shit!" Gavin whispered under his breath.

"You know those guys?" Lucas asked, his eyes full of concern.

"What? No! I just, uh, forgot something. I'll call you later Peyton!" he aid, before quickly getting up and rushing away_. Shit, shit, SHIT! How the hell did they find me? _He wondered, running back into the school. He deposited his bag into Peyton's locker before sprinting to the back entrance. There, he came face to face with his worst nightmare.

He tried to turn around but one of the men grabbed his shoulder. Gavin spun around, landing a solid punch to the man's nose. He let go, but two other men grabbed him with surprising speed.

"You little punk, you broke my nose!" the first man yelled. He kneed Gavin hard, in the mid-section, twice, before punching him in the face. Pain exploded in Gavin's body, clouding his vision, he couldn't think, he couldn't breath. Pain ravaged through him like a forest fire. He would've dropped to his knees, if not for the two men holding him up.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here!"

"What's up ass, sorry, I mean Jack," Gavin ground out through clenched teeth. Jack smiled, and then punched Gavin in the mouth.

"Gavin?" Lucas gasped rounding the corner. His eyes widened at the scene displayed before him. Jack shoved Lucas to the ground, aiming his gun at Lucas' head.

"Who's he?" Jack yelled at Gavin.

"Jus' some guy I met. Let'm go!" Gavin tried to get out, slurring some of his words. The bell rang and suddenly students filled the hallways. Jack put his gun away, and Gavin was released falling to the ground.

"We'll finish this later kiddo!" Jack whispered walking away. Lucas helped Gavin to his feet.

"Don't tell a soul about this!" Gavin said in a low threatening voice. Lucas opened his mouth, but Gavin interrupted him. "No one!" Gavin said before gingerly walking out the door.

"Hey boyfriend!" Brooke greeted, approaching Lucas, "What's wrong Luke? Are you ok?"

"No" he replied following Gavin out the door.

"Gavin! Wait up!" Lucas yelled, running to catch up.

"Go back to school Luke!"

"Hey, tell me what's going on!" Gavin stopped and faced the blond. His face guarded, but hints of pain were in his eyes, and his voice was laced with it.

"Look, I'm takin care of it and I'm sorry I got you mixed up in all of this," he said, trying to be as nice as he could.

"How can I help?"

"Don't tell anyone, and mind your own goddamn business!"

Gavin jumped on his motorcycle and drove off. _Stay out of his business? I just had a gun pointed at my head. There's no way it's just his business anymore!_ Lucas thought, before heading back into the building.


End file.
